30 December 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-12-30 ; Comments *Oddly, announced by John as "the first John Peel's Music for 1996....we're going to start this year with something relatively tranquil for a change." (Presumably, this was because once he had recorded the show, he had no idea of knowing exactly when the station would broadcast it.) *John reveals the identity of his signature tune. Also, possibly uniquely for his foreign output, he plays part of the recently compiled 1995 Festive Fifty in response to requests from two listeners in Hong Kong: assuming this show's TX date is correct, Peel recorded this before the same part of the chart went out on Radio 1. Some versions of the tracks differ from the ones played in the UK show. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Cable: 'Seventy (CDS)' (Infectious) *Cub Koda: 'Scratchin' And Whammin' (CD-Abba Dabba Dabba)' (Schoolkids) *Henry & Louis: 'Instilled Dub (CD-Rudiments)' (More Rockers) *Gilroy: 'Renaissance Girl (7")' (Bi-Joopiter) *Blitz Boys: 'Eddy's New Shoes (7")' (Told You So) *Grifters: 'Mysterious Friends (LP-Ain't My Lookout)' (Sub Pop) *Austin M: 'Something Out There (12")' (Rogue Trooper) *Fall: 'Container Drivers (CD-The Legendary Chaos Tape)' (Scout Releases) :(JP: 'Every Christmas, New Year on my domestic programmes in Britain, I do this thing called the Festive Fifty, and what happens is that people who listen to the programmes are invited to send in their favourite tracks of the year, whether they're taken from our sessions, or whether they're from LPs, singles or whatever, and these are woven into a chart with astonishing skill by meself, or a computer actually, it has to be said, operated by somebody else this year. I've finally surrendered the reins of office. I can't face sitting in front of the fire all autumn with a huge ledger in a rather Dickensian way, entering sort of, "Three for Cure, 'A Forest'", except I couldn't have done that because it has to be tracks from this year. Several people are aware of this and have asked me why it is that I don't broadcast the Festive Fifty on John Peel's Music From BFBS. I've never actually done that, despite the fact that these programmes have been on the air longer than people can remember, oddly enough. But I've got such a nice card from Paul Harrison and Lyn Strutt in Hong Kong that I thought....I can't play the entire Festive Fifty, that'd be madness, but I will play you the top 15. I'll play a bunch of them in this programme, and then another bunch, the top lot, in next week's programme.') *Dick Dale: 'Shredded Heat (CD-Tribal Thunder)' (Hightone) The Festive Fifty Of 1995 (On BFBS): Numbers 15-12 *'15': Bluetones, 'Bluetonic (CDS-Bluetonic)' (Superior Quality Recordings) *'14': Zion Train, 'Dance Of Life (CD-Homegrown Fantasy)' (China) *'13': Supergrass, 'Alright (CD-I Should Coco)' (Parlophone) *'12': Pulp, 'Mis-Shapes (CD-Different Class)' (Island) *Styward: 'Dub Cowboys (12")' (Digidub) *''(news - edited out)'' The Festive Fifty Of 1995 (On BFBS): Numbers 11-08 *'11': PJ Harvey, 'Send His Love To Me (CD-To Bring You My Love)' (Island) *'10': Long Fin Killie & Mark E. Smith, 'Heads Of Dead Surfers (CD-Houdini)' (Too Pure) :(JP: 'I think I would have played that record even if it hadn't had Mark E. Smith on it: of course, having him on there makes all the difference.') *'09': Dreadzone, 'Maximum' (Peel Session) *'08': Pulp, 'I-Spy (CD-Different Class)' (Island) *Gagarin Kongress: 'Astralieb (12")' (Tresor) *Gallon Drunk: 'Some Cast Fire (12"-The Traitor's Gate EP)' (Gallon Drunk) *Joe Loss Orchestra: 'Oasis' *Mark Brodie & The Beaver Patrol: 'Death At Mile Zero (CD-The Shores Of Hell)' (Shredder) *Calvin Party: 'Tell Me About Poverty (LP-Lies, Lies And Government)' (Probe Plus) *Lagwagon: 'Kids Don't Like To Share (CD-Hoss)' (Fat Wreck Chords) *Residents: 'Constantinople (LP-Duck Stab)' (Torso) *AFX: 'Children Talking (12"-Hangable Auto Bulb EP)' (Warp) *Nat Kendrick & The Swans: '(Do The) Mashed Potatoes (7")' (Dade) *Jackie & The Cedrics: 'Banzai Diamond Head (2x7"-Great 9 Stomps)' (1+2) File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-12-30 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:08 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Festive Fifty Category:Carsten Tapes